Hallway Fights
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: Liley.Jikayla.Sarah/Oliver. Set in the future. Gregory Truscott has a feeling, and it leads to some tense feelings in the hallway, and maybe the begining of a releshinship.


**AN: Set in the future. Everyone is 35. Jackson is 37.  
Charecters.  
**_Haley Truscott-15 years old  
Zachery Truscott-14 years old  
Grace Truscott-13 years old  
Gregory Truscott-13 years old  
Jeremy Ryan-15 years old  
Joshua Ryan-15 years old  
Emma Ryan-14 years old  
Trevor Ryan-13 years old  
Seth Oken-15 years old  
Raina Oken-14 years old  
_

Gregory Truscott was sitting in his math class, when he got the feeling in his stomach that something was really wrong.

He tried to place his finger on it, and his mind drifted to one person. Gracie. His twin sister. Something was wrong with his twin sister, he had to get the hell out of this class.

"I have to use the restroom!" he yelled, raising his hand, the teacher raised an eyebrown, but nodded and watched as he sprinted out the door and down the hallway.

"Crap...why can't my stomach tell me where in the hell she is" he asked himself, stopping to look around the hallway for a second.

"Wow, the perfect little Greg Truscott is cussing, shocking" Raina's voice joked from behind him, and he spun around to look at her, before blurting out what he felt.

"I know, why do you think I'm out of class, best friends have these feelings too" Raina said, smiling slightly at him. Raina and Grace had been best friends since the day Grace was born, or at least that's what Raina said. She would never admit it, but she had a crush on the younger girl.

"Ok, well can your freakin' best friend feelings tell us where the hell she might be?" Gregory asked, his voice raising as the feeling in his stomach got worse.

"Leave me the hell alone!" Grace's voice yelled from around a corner, and Raina pointed. "Around that corner" she said, smiling slightly.

Gregory rolled his eyes and took off running, only to find his sister pinned up against the wall by a football player, while another one took punches at her stomach.

"Back the fuck off of my sister, or I'll beat you so hard you won't ever be able to walk again" he threatened, and the guy's attention turned to him.

"Yeah, I'm real afraid of the clone nerds, why the hell did they let you nimrods skip fifth grade anyway, you're not even that smart" he said, and Raina rolled her eyes.

"Explain how they're in all advanced classes, and you can't even pass any of the special ed ones your in?" she asked, and he turned to her and dropped Grace to the ground.

"Oww" she muttered, holding her back.

"James, you better back off" Gregory warned the football player as he advanced on Raina.

"Or you'll what, beat me up, oh I'm so scared!" James yelled, holding his chest. He then turned to Raina and grabbed her and pushed her against the lockers.

"Hey, that's my sister you got there, I would let her go if I were you" Seth said, before grabbing James by the back of the shirt and pulling him away, crashing him into the lockers on the other side of the hallway.

Raina didn't move for a minute, but then slowley sat up, holding her own back.

"You fucking asshole, never lay a hand on her again!" Grace yelled, charging forward towards James, and managing to hit him a couple times hard in the face, before she heard the bell ring, and two strong arms were around her.

"Relax" Zachery whispered in her ear, as he handed her over to Haley, who smiled at her a little, before making her sit next to Raina on the floor, and asking her to explain everything to her.

"Simple, they beat the shit out of me, Gregory and Raina tried to stop them, James slammed Raina up against the lockers, Seth showed up and pulled him off, then I lost it, need further explainations?" Grace asked.

"Ok, that's fine, school's over, I'm going to go get Seth and Zach, they can carry you guys home" Haley said, walking off to find the boys.

"Gracie, are you ok?" Raina asked, pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes, and looking over at the girl.

"Yeah, are you ok?" Grace asked, trying to move again, but finding it more and more difficult. "I'd feel better if you'd just stop moving and let Zach carry you, awesome job showing James who's boss" Raina said, and Grace smiled as her older brother picked her up.

"No big deal" she said, as Zach started walking outside.

"Very big deal" Raina said back, and Grace settled her head against her brother's stomach, waiting for her mother to start yelling about what happened.

**AN: I dont even know what this is supposed to be. I guess it just shows the love families have for each other or something. Raina and Grace are very cute3**


End file.
